


This time

by spiderfionn



Series: Hannor ficlets [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfionn/pseuds/spiderfionn
Summary: Connor wasn’t his light; he didn’t swallow him and took the light away from this world. Connor was a star and together they created light.





	This time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about black holes, only the few things I heard in lectures or read in books. I’m sorry if something is inaccurate. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, I will fix them as soon as I can. I hope you'll enjoy it!

This time there would be no body.

That’s what he had hoped. Of course, he had ran out of luck again. His so-called luck had never been too fond of him, never had been and never would be; always giving him reasons to just end it all. It often reminded him of a black hole, savouring all the lights in his life but only sparing him - as if he was standing far away enough to not being reached by its gravitation.

This time there would be no blood.

His personal black hole was invisible, like every other black hole. It was intriguing, somehow. Created by a dying star, falling upon itself, causing a supernova. Blasting parts of it into space while gravity pulled all of the light into the middle of the black hole. Maybe he didn’t have a “personal black hole” all for himself, no, maybe he was it. It would explain why he was able to watch everything he loved disappear. Maybe that’s why he didn’t feel himself moving forward or backward - he wasn’t moving at all since he was the one who actually died long ago without knowing it. If he would have been stuck in it, he would have had the blessing of not seeing what was going on around him.

This time there would be no body bag.

The storm of the day before had abated; the clouds were still bulged with rain and the wind whipped across the pavement but Hank couldn’t feel any of it. His shaking fingers touched lightly the cold skin in front of him, ignoring the blood dripping onto the floor. His icy blue eyes were locked on the red blinking LED as he pulled his partner onto his lap. Connor’s eyes were closed, his body wasn’t moving; Hank gritted his teeth. He told him to not run on the street. This wasn’t the first time Connor did it but Hank had hoped, prayed, he would never do it again. The android was aware how much he despised the thought of seeing him of all people getting hit by a car - how it reminded Hank of his lost son, how him just dying, no matter how, reminded him of what he had lost and that fucking android still did it just because he couldn’t bear the thought of letting a criminal run around freely for one more hour. He had put a fucking tracker on him, for fuck’s sake. And what was the result? A dying android lying in his arms and free criminal running around for definitely more than an hour now.

This time there would be no one he loved getting hurt.

Connor was his light. The light he had pulled to himself so much it couldn’t get out anymore. If Connor would never have become his partner he would never have been a deviant; or he would have turned into one just without knowing the walking disaster Hank was. He wouldn’t have met the matter squeezed into a tiny space, eating all the light that exists in this world. Maybe, given enough time, the black hole that he was would have eventually dissolved.

Hank carefully caressed Connor’s face. He never thought he could ever look so fragile, so breakable. Faintly, he heard the screeching of car tires and sirens but he couldn’t really register them. It was almost like time froze when he saw Connor getting hit by the Volvo. He slowly leaned down and buried his face into his partner’s chest.  
He could feel him moving before he even heard his voice. It sounded tired, raspy, almost like a broken record; it reminded him of the round a dying Nokia did. His heart felt like it was getting squeezed.

“This time there will be no dying”, whispered Connor weakly, moving his left arm so he could grab one of Hank’s hands. His grip was faint but for Hank it felt like he was being pulled out of the sea and saved from drowning.

There was a second of silent darkness before Connor started to mumble again. Hank didn’t really understand what he said but it wasn’t important. He was pretty sure Connor didn’t really say anything important; his partner just wanted to show him he was still with him, still breathing, he didn’t disappear.  
Connor wasn’t his light; he didn’t swallow him and took the light away from this world. Connor was a star and together they created light.

And time began to pass again.


End file.
